


Laughter is the Best Medicine for Pain

by daroost89



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, anyway here comes the real tags, aron is in this but he's not with the crew, brett is the dad who protects them all, but it probably won't be very noticeable unless you squint, but most of the other chapters will be in the middle of everything, but what else is new, cliche zombie au, different types of zombies are in this, eventual james/aleks, fic will initially start at the beginning, i like making the people i love suffer ok, might have subtle trevor/joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse breaks out, the Cow Chop crew realize that the only people they have are each other. It's not all that bad, though; the world ending brings them many joys in life. It lets them find out who they are as people, what they're willing to give up to protect each other, and making them realize who they want to spend their numbered days with. But what the apocalypse gives, it can also take away.





	Laughter is the Best Medicine for Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelbiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelbiene/gifts).



> i have everything practically finished for this fic, so it'll be updated every week on Friday/Saturday. hope you all enjoy.  
> [ tumblr is ignominyy, may eventually post the story there as well. ]

When it had all started, it was just another average day at the office. Aleks and James were filming a Wrong Side of Youtube video, making light jokes of the stupid shit they found in their searches, as well as low-key bullying Trevor, who was filming. Aleks insisted that they checked out the trending page, much to James’s disgust, and he shoved the keyboard and mouse towards his partner. A small smile formed on the blonde’s face as he placed the keyboard on his lap, clicking the home page and going to what was trending. It was normal, mostly; just some Jimmy Kimmel shit that James definitely made fun of, whilst Aleks let out a small laugh. His eyes landed on the top trending video, which was something about “people coming back to life”. Hovering over the video with the cursor, he looked to James, who just stared at the tv before telling him to click it. Aleks complied, resting his hands on his stomach as an older man appeared on screen. He looked concerned; glancing ever so slightly over his shoulder to see what was going on behind him. He looked to be in a graveyard, police men and a few ambulance workers behind him, standing over what appeared to be a body. The older gentleman began to explain how a person had crawled out of one of the graves, half decomposed. They had lunged at someone and bit them, so the police were called, and when they arrived, the victim had killed the other. At the end of the report, the newsman had given a slightly scary conclusion. Was this the start of a zombie apocalypse? When the video finished, James snorted and claimed that it was bullshit, saying that the so called “victim” probably made that shit up and killed an innocent person. Aleks shrugged, joking that maybe it really was the start of the zombie apocalypse. The two had a good laugh about that, and continued with their video, soon finishing it. 

Two days later, as everyone arrived at the office, they all commented about how strange it was that the usually busy streets of LA were almost barren. Still, nobody really thought much of it, shrugging it off and continuing with what needed to be done. That was, until Brett stormed into the building, shouting a “holy shit, guys!” as he motioned for them all to come to him. Everyone exchanged glances before approaching Brett, Aleks telling him to spit it out already. Breathlessly, the older man began to recite a statement made by the LA police. It read that everyone needed to be evacuated ASAP, due to a deadly disease was spreading around the area quickly. Along with that, if you were bitten by one of the infected people, you would turn into a flesh craving monster as well. After Brett read the article to them, he took a quick glance at each of their faces, most of them only slightly concerned with this new development. James and Aleks stared at each other for a few seconds, both remembering the video they had seen two days prior. Seeing that nobody was doing anything, Brett shouted for each of them to grab all the stuff they needed and to get the hell in their cars. Everyone began to rush around then, grabbing nearby boxes and almost filling them to the brim with their belongings. Once all of them were finished, Brett led the crew outside, quickly explaining that they should try to all stick together. They managed to only use two cars, Brett driving the leading car out of the parking lot and down the road. Aleks and James watched out the window together, trying to catch a glimpse at these so called zombies. Brett began speaking about some quarantine zone they were putting people into, handing his phone to Trevor and asking for general directions of where it was. The ride there for both cars was mostly silent, everyone too distracted by the prospect of seeing one of the undead abominations. At one point, James even swore he saw one but Aleks had contradicted that statement, claiming it was just a trash can, and Trevor confirmed that statement.

Once they had arrived at their destination, things were a bit odd. Well, for one, there wasn’t any police officers waiting outside to escort them in, and the building itself didn’t look all too safe. Brett parked on the street in front of the building, as did their second car full of people. Everyone in Brett’s car tried to come up with what to do, silencing soon enough as they saw someone approaching the door. At first, the man tried to open the door, but it didn’t budge. Knocking didn’t seem to work either, and he started to frantically look into the windows. Brett commented about how this whole situation was “fucking bullshit” and that the cops probably lied about everything. Angered, he began to drive off again, saying that they would find their own hideout and that they didn’t need any help anyway. After Brett threw his mini-tantrum, the car went silent again. None of them really knew where they were going, but they trusted their older friend. Anywhere would be fine if they had each other. 

As they left the city of LA, Trevor commented about how nice it was that there wasn’t any traffic, and even thanked the zombie apocalypse for making the roads easily accessible. That made the whole car laugh and Trevor noted how nobody had lost their humor yet. When they started down the highway, James was still staring out the window intently, wanting to be the first in the car to spot a zombie. He got his wish soon enough, excitedly pointing out the window and shouting a “found one!” 

Aleks mumbled something along the lines of “better not be another fucking trash can,” but as he looked out the window, he realized that his friend was right. He was quite surprised and almost denied that it was one just to make James mad, but bit his tongue, wanting the others to see it as well. Trevor was amazed by it, mostly, and Joe struggled to look out the window as they passed it, but he did catch a small glance of it. Brett didn’t look; probably either too focused on the road in front of them and their objective, or maybe he was just too scared to look at it. Seeing it would make it real, and Brett wasn’t too sure if he was ready for that yet. They spent another few hours on the road, everyone except Brett being on “zombie watch”. Trevor had his phone open and marked whenever they saw a zombie, and they made it a game that if whoever saw the most zombies, by the time they reached a safe place, would win. There wasn’t a prize for whoever won, but none of them really minded. It made the whole situation a little less terrifying, which they all appreciated greatly. 

Brett soon found a place he found worthy of checking out, parking the car on the side of the road. Trevor called time as the car fully stopped, a smile on his face as he turned to look at his friends in the backseat. Aleks, impatient already, began asking who won. Turning his phone for the three to see, James let out a “what!” before falling back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously upset. Aleks let out a long and frustrated sigh, along with a “what the fuck, dude”. Joe let out a small, amused laugh at the pair’s reactions, congratulating Trevor on his small achievement. He quickly thanked Joe before opening his door, seeing as how Brett had begun to hop out. The other three followed, soon grouping up with the other members. Brett began to explain his reasoning for taking them all the way out to the country, suspecting that it was probably much safer out there. The group traveled slowly through the fields leading to a house, Lindsey questioning out loud if this house was going to be empty. Brett admitted that it probably was still occupied, but that it was worth a shot. 

They walked up the long driveway in silence then, until Asher spoke up, saying that there were no cars in the drive. A few of them checked the windows of the garage, peering in before saying that there were no cars there. This brought a smile to Brett’s face, who let out a small “great”, before walking up to the front door. The rest of them stayed back, watching as he knocked on the door. A minute or so went by before he opened the door, the rest of them following. The crew made sure there was nobody in the house, checking each room thoroughly before determining it was empty. With that, a few of them went out to drive the cars into the garage, closing it back up once both were in. Everyone grabbed their belongings from the two cars, entering the house once more and beginning to get comfortable. Brett was still ecstatic about it being abandoned, a smile adorning his face as he made himself comfortable on one of the two couches in what they assumed was the living room. James even made a comment about how the odds were in their favor, which garnered a laugh from some of them before they agreed. For the rest of that day, they used what little data they had left on their phones to see how it was affecting others, even finding some memes about the whole situation that made them all have a good laugh. On a more serious note, though, they had figured out that it had already spread to states close to California and was spreading quickly. Which… wasn’t too good, to say the least. But they all tried to stay positive, Joe commenting on how everyone would get through it and have a crazy story to tell later on in life. Most of them liked that answer, smiles forming on a few of their faces as they imagined a happier future. This new world was going to be hard to get use to, but at least they still had their humor and friends to get them through it.


End file.
